I kissed a boy
by Onepiecek
Summary: Zoro goes out one night with Sanji after another break up and cheats on his girlfriend with a bartender in a one night stand. He never thought he would see the MALE bartender again. Let alone be his bestfriends brother.  Rating may go up if requested
1. Chapter 1

**I kissed a boy: Part 1.1**

I don't really remember it that clearly. I remember going out drinking with Sanji because his girlfriend, Vivi (I think), broke up with him. I remember him complaining in moans and slurs. He sounded drunk. The bartender offered to call him a cab. He said no, I said yes. He called a cab. Sanji left, I stayed. The bartenders name is….Ace. I told him my name, Zoro. He gave me what felt like a hundred more drinks before hr go off shift. I was pretty drunk. It gets kinda blurry after that but, I still remember some of it. I remember his friends being a both or at a table, or both. I remember him grabbing my hand and dragging me over to meet them. He said they would like me. I remember his black hair falling on his face. It looked kinda shaggy. I remember his freckles. His friends were some policemen and criminals who called themselves business men. I don't remember their names. I don't remember them ever telling me. I remember him putting his arm around my shoulder. No, around my wait. Luffy puts his arm around my shoulder. I remember him slowly pulling me closer until I was almost on his lap. I remember him kissing me. I remember how it was tongues and lips mashed together. I remember how it tasted like cherries. I remember him whispering cheesy pick up lines in my ear while I laughed at each one. I remember his voice sounding like honey. Like something sweet. Like music. I remember him pushing me towards his friends to get to know them. The girl, black hair, black eyes in slits. She smiled and pushed me back onto his lap. He laughed and resumed his conversation, 'discreetly' groping me. I remember him saying "Hey Zoro, you wanna have a sleepover?" I remember laughing and blushing before sliding off his lap and whispering "Yeah, I would love too." I remember watching that bright smile cross his face before he stuck his hand out.  
>"I would be honored, Zoro" I smile. Yours gets brighter<p>

"The honor is all mine, Ace" You laugh. I hardly remember anything after that. I can remember him kissing me and fingers sliding down to waists and hands gripping shirts. Hands and fingers sleeping though belt loops. Tongues moving down necks and chests. The unzips of jeans. His hand going places it probably shouldn't. The sweet, sick pain before the pleasure of sex.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave drink in hand lost my intention_

_It's not what I'm use to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a boy and I like it_

_The taste of his cherry chap stick_

_-I kissed a boy __**Jupither**_

**Chapter 1 done! Next time I update will probably be the 27****th**** or like the 23****rd**** somewhere between there!**

**Okay well if you wanna look up the song its there!**

**Sorry Zoro is OOC but it just helps move the story along!**

**If you have any questions inbox me**

**Comment!**

**Flames will be deleted and I hope if you help me it's not flamey **

**Okay well **

**I HEART YOU!**

**Onepiecek**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kissed a boy: 1.2**

He wasn't there when I woke up. That wasn't a surprise. He left his number on a single, tiny piece of paper that looked burned on the end. Mom had a back of these. She said they were from a brand called Vivre Card Company. Luffy said they where he favorite because his brother uses them to leave notes. I rip the note off the television. He didn't leave his name. I'm still not surprised. I get up, get dressed, pocket the number and leave. Back to my normal life. The one where I have a girlfriend.

Nami is one of those girls who at first sight you would assume is a complete slut and would never make it anywere. Your most defiantly wrong. Shes in college study to be a weather girl her second degree, she has already decided, to be in fashion and designing whatever she can. She's aceing her tests. Okay, aceing is not a good word. Nami has long red(well, orange) hair that lands just on her breasts. She always dresses in tight, tight clothing. It gets kinda annoying. It makes Sanji and Brooke (who is a boy) excited. I don't really understand the concept, even though she is my girlfriend. I've only really liked her cocky personality. Luffy, my bestfriend, has a huge crush on her. He has told me so many times. Each time I tell him me and her are never gonna last.

"Zoro!" Nami yells as I walk into the diner. I turn my attention toward them and sit down between her and Sanji. We kiss. Sanji gags. Robin frowns. She can probably can too, I can tell. Chopper grins and climbs off his Dad, Usopp, lap and onto mine. He just turned five.

"Zoro just let me leave! By myself!" Sanji keeps going on and on about what we did last night. Robin and Usopp are laughing. Nami is frowning

"Then he stays and hits up a GUY running the bar!" Sanji finishes hands crossed over his starts to giggle along with Robin. Chopper wraps his hands around my neck to stand.

"I can tell" Nami starts watching Chopper play with my hair "You can smell it. We broke up like ten seconds ago" You can hear Usopp yelling at Robin in the backround talking about why Frankie isn't here. Brooke works on Sundays. Frankie had to go in today. Something about how the other inventors and investors needed his help with a plan. Him being CEO and creator of Thousand Sunny Co. I turn my attention back to Nami and smile as she smiles at me. Chopper tugs on my hair. I squeek, very man like. Luffy walks into the diner. Usopp yells his name, rather loudly. A man comes up behind him.

"Guys!" Luffy slides in next to Sanji, who had moved next to Robin to speak to her, " This is-"

"Ace?" I cut him off. Ace's big grin comes back.

"Hey Zoro, Miss me baby?" Ace's grin grows wider sliding in next to me. Chopper drops to his knees and grabs my hand. Folding and unfolding the fingers.

"Mmhmm" I anwser watching Chopper. Luffy grabs Chopper. Chopper squeaks, cries and crawls over Ace's lap into mine giggleing. He stares at Ace who just smiles back at him.

"Chopper" Luffy starts. Chopper snapps his head over to him.

"Yeah?" Chopper sits back down in my lap.

"This is Ace! He's my brother and apparently a friend of Zoro"

"Of Daddys?" Chopper giggles wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I'm not your Daddy" I grumbled but put an arm around his waist.

"But he looks pretty content there" Ace laughs putting an arm around my waist. Chopper is the only one who notices, he dosen't care.

"Of course you're my Daddy!" Chopper smiles wider, as if this mistake is totally natural. (Which it is but that isn't the point.)

"Chopper, Usopp is your Daddy" Usopp sighs and puts his arm out.

"Okay!" Chopper pauses "Then he can be Mommy and his boyfriend can be Daddy!"Ace laughs. Usopp gives up. I pout.

"If Mommy pouts Daddys suppost t kiss them to make the happy!" Chopper giggles and snuggles up to my chest.

Ace Kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chopper giggled "You're a much better Daddy!" Ace smiled as he pulled away, leaving his arm around my waist. Nami pouted. Luffy grinned.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled standing up "Where gonna be brothers! It'll be awesome! We can eat meat together-"

Robin cut him off by sighing. "You two already do that Strawhat-san." Robin smiled softly "and hello Ace, this is Nami, Zoro's girlfriend. Usopp, he's Choppers father but as you have figured out Zoro has a way with children."

"But Robinnnn it'll be different because we'll be- wait…...what? Zoro! You cheater!"

"Zoro! Ha! Wait Robin why didn't you introduce me?"

"Luffy! Luffy! Me and Zoro aren't dating!"

"Mommy! Lets play catch!"

"Because Cook-san you aren't important to the plot"

"Not….no way! Zoro? Zoro! You were telling the truth!"

"Chopper were at a diner we can't play catch now!"

"I am so relevant!"

"Zoro was telling the truth? About what?"

"Woooow Zoro your friends are confusing."

"So? Lets go outside Mommy! Daddy can come too!"  
>"Wait, Sanji is relevant to the pilot? I'm more relevant I'm Captain Usopp!"<p>

"That you two would eventually break up!"

"Chopper, I said later okay? Why don't you color and Ace I know"

"No you aren't Cook-san. You are more relevant Liar-san"

"Wait! He said we would break up?"

"Zoro…..lets go play with Chopper!"

"Robin! I'll tell Frankie!"

"He'll agree Sanji have you ever meet him?"

"Yeah! He said you guys were like a fling! I thought it was just for moral support!"  
>"Ace, later he's coloring now!"<p>

"Wow, wait who is Frankie"

"My husband, Brother-san"

"Yeah! He's a robot!"

"I am relevant!"

"No your not!"

"Yeah! Ace, he is soooo cool! He invents stuff!"

"What do you mean a 'fling'?"

"He isn't a robot Chopper! Luff, don't agree with him! I meant we weren't going to last forever Nami."

"So…we aren't gonna play catch?  
>"I get to play catch with Mommy and Daddy?"<p>

"How do you know!"  
>"Oooooo can we vist Frankie too?"<p>

"Sure Strawhat-san I'm sure he would enjoy meeting Brother-san"

"No, were apparently visting Frankie. And we weren't a very good couple to begin with!"

""  
>""<p>

"What like you and Ace?"

Pure Silence. Just a normal day with the gang plus one. This was the moment when they usually run away, but not usually"

He laughs "Yeah, cause were a perfect couple even though we met at a bar"


End file.
